Johnny and Azula's Date
by shadowpanda101
Summary: Johnny asks Azula out on a date. What will happen? Read to find out! JohnnyXAzula. Warning: A little bit of blood mentioned.


I wrote this for a variety of reasons, so I'll just give you the top three:

1.) A gift to my friend redcloudedleopard.

2.) I really wanted to write JohnnyXAzula fluff.

3.) I wanted to practice writing stories with more dialogue.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the awesome idea to pair up Johnny and Azula.

* * *

"You're asking me what?" Azula asked with a look of surprise on her face. She was standing next to her open door. Johnny was standing in front of her in his casual clothes.

"I wanted to ask you for a day out, as a th-th-th…."

"Thank you."

"Yes! As a "that word" for the kung-fu lessons you've been giving me."

Azula placed a hand on Johnny's forehead. The blue flame bender knew from living in the same building as the Fantastic Four that Johnny doing something nice for someone else was rare, **very rare.** "You don't feel sick," Azula said while removing her hand, "Alright, how about we meet in front of the Baxter Building at 9:00 a.m.? Sound good?"

"Awesome, see ya then." With that, Johnny left for the elevator and Azula shut the door. The brunette placed her back against the door, "_This should be fun,_" she thought to herself as she prepared for bed.

/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Back in the FF's loft, Susan released her transparent view of Johnny and Azula's conversation. Reed and Ben were watching with her.

"Finally, he asked her out." Susan said with glee in her voice. Right after this was said, Johnny walked in the living room. "I knew you liked her!" Sue exclaimed.

"I don't like her, I just wanted to th-th-th…"

"Thank her."

"Yes, just wanted to say "that word" for the kung-fu lessons."

"Then why's yer face beet red?" Ben asked. Johnny looked in the mirror next to him and noticed that Brickhead was right.

"Just admit you like her." Reed told the milky blonde teen.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." stated Ben.

"Do not."

"Do too." said Sue.

"DO NOT!"

"Do not." the three said in unison.

"DO TOO." Johnny half-screamed.

"You said it, not us." Sue told her brother, who realized the deception and ran off into his room. The three teammates laugh at their triumph.

"When do you think he'll admit it?" Reed half asked, half laughed.

"Give him time, he'll come around." Sue replied once she calmed down.

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

The next morning, Johnny was standing by the inner entrance to the Baxter Building. He was wearing a red short-sleeved t-shirt under a black, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with blue jeans and red converse. Black low-rider headphones were placed on his head as music was blaring into his ears. He checked his watch, 8:58 a.m.

"Zed should be here any minute." Johnny thought aloud. Usually, the Human Torch was lucky to be on time, let alone early. However, he really wanted to go on this date.

"_Wait, there is no DATE! We're just friends going out for a walk," _the teen thought to himself while spacing out,_ "No date at all."_

"Johnny… Johnny… Hello, anybody home?" the brunette in question asked while waving her hand in front of his face. Johnny immediately snapped out of his trance, placed his headphones around his neck, and looked at Azula.

"Wow Zed, you changed your hair." he stated, and he was right, in the place of the large bun that usually held her hair was a much smaller bun. The rest of her hair lay in waves just past her shoulders.

Her outfit was different too. Today, she wore a red dress that stopped right at her knees. Instead of straps, a string of the same color connected both sides of the front of her dress and went around her neck, making it look a little like a halter top. Matching flats were on her feet.

"Thanks for noticing," Azula replied, "So, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could head over to Central Park and hang there for a bit, sound good?"

"Sounds awesome."

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

They made it to the park in about twenty minutes on foot. They would've taken Johnny's bike, but Azula said that walking would be much better exercise. Once they arrived, they started talking about tons of random things, from Johnny's latest prank on Ben to Azula's latest culinary concoction.

They were laughing and having a wonderful time until they got near a huge oak tree. Under said tree were two boys that looked about nineteen years old. The first one had tan, muscular skin and shaggy, golden blonde hair. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with black skinny jeans and white sneakers with black, fingerless biker gloves covering his hands. His friend had the same build but was a bit paler and had spiked-up red hair. He wore a black tank top with blue jeans and navy blue converse.

While the couple was approaching the tree, they looked at the side for a moment to see a rogue Frisbee that whizzed past them. The blonde boy stuck his foot out and tripped Azula, who was closer to the boys. She fell and landed on the ground with a thud. Johnny quickly turned around and saw Zed on the ground, clutching her ankle.

"Zed, are you okay?" the milky blonde teen asked.

"I'm fine, but my ankle feels a little sore." Azula replied, her hand still holding her ankle. Johnny turned and faced the two boys.

"Apologize to her, now!" Johnny demanded.

"And if we don't, what're you goin do about it mate?" the blonde teen asked in an Australian ascent.

"Johnny, don't bother with them, they're not worth it." Azula called from behind. Johnny thought for a second and decided that she might be right and was about to turn around and leave.

"We'll show you "not worth it"." the red head declared as he and his Australian friend charged towards Johnny. The milky blonde teen was quick to react as he bent down and side swept the blonde Australian. He then launched back up and landed an uppercut smack dab on the red head's nose. Crimson liquid flew out of the red head's nose as he quickly held up his hand to stop the blood flow.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask nicely, apologize to her, now." Johnny said in a dark tone.

"WE'RE SORRY!!!" the two boys shouted as they ran away, tiny blood droplets covering where they were. Johnny went back over to Azula.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine, but those lessons really paid off didn't they?"

"Guess they did, ya wanna go back to the Baxter Building."

"Sure." Azula tried to stand up, but as she was, a bolt of pain shot up her leg.

"OW!" she exclaimed as she almost fell back down, Johnny caught her just in time. He lifted her onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is why we should've taken my bike." Johnny said jokingly.

"It was still good exercise, and thanks." Azula said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Johnny had given Azula a piggy-back ride all the way back to the building. When they got back, the other three members of the FF and Ozai, Azula's father, looked at them in shock.

"What happened?" Sue and Ozai asked with concern in their voices. Johnny was about to tell them the whole story about the two boys when the brunette interjected.

"I tripped on a root and hit my ankle. Johnny didn't want me straining it and was nice enough to carry me back home to get it looked at."

"I'll check it out right now." Ozai told his daughter. Johnny placed the firebender on the couch and the head of LY looked at his daughter's ankle for a few minutes. He then sighed in relief.

"God was with you today Azula, your ankle just got twisted the wrong way. With elevation and a good night's sleep, you'll be fine by tomorrow." Johnny and Azula also sighed with relief that those jerks didn't do any real damage. Ozai lifted his daughter and placed her arm around his neck as they began their walk to their apartment when Johnny called out "Yo Zed!"

"What is it Johnny?" Azula called back while turning to face him.

"Thank you." With that, the entire room sans Johnny and Azula was in total shock.

"No problem," she said with a smile on her lips, "We should do it again sometime."

"That sounds nice." The father and daughter left for their residence. After they were gone, Johnny headed for his room when a feminine hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You didn't think you were getting out of here without telling me what happened, did you?" Sue asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"No, but can it wait until tomorrow, I'm beat." The Human Torch replied as he brushed off his sister's hand and went into his room.

"Alright little brother, we'll talk about it in the morning." Sue whispered to herself while she headed back into the living room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it redcloudedleopard!


End file.
